


Family Bonding

by tahariel



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome, technically incest but i didn't know at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is the bridge between Nathan and Peter. For some Fuh-Q-Fest I think? I would like to point out this was written before I realised quite how incesty this incest was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Bonding

Claire knew that Nathan’s acceptance of her had more to do with his affection for Peter than any he felt for her, but when he had his fingers stroking hard circles across her clitoris she liked to think that he was doing it because he wanted to see the pleasure on her face, liked the way she arched and pressed her breasts against his chest while Peter kissed the back of her neck, ran his hands across her belly. And if Nathan got shivers when the backs of Peter’s fingers brushed against him between their bodies, that was alright too.

Peter was the one who was sweet with her, who pulled her thighs apart and pressed his cock slowly between her legs and kissed her face, pushing against her with his hands holding her hips tight against him but gently, gently. Nathan would spoon up behind her and push into her ass without asking, just accepting the way she gasped to feel both of them in her at once, full and always thrusting against her, strong muscles holding her in place between them like a vessel for their feelings for one another. She could feel them inside of her, hard and unyielding and touching her flesh with their lusts and desires. And Peter would kiss her, softly, his hands in her hair while Nathan pinched and rubbed her nipples with his big fingers until she writhed, moaned, came, again and again.

Sometimes Peter would make love to her while Nathan pressed into him from behind, fucking the both of them down into the mattress and the soft pillows, his hands braced to either side of her head as Peter rocked back and forth between them, eyes rolling up in his head as he groaned and spilled hot inside of her. Nathan would kiss the nape of Peter’s neck, and sometimes stretched past Peter to kiss Claire’s lips, panting against her mouth until he came, strangely detached from her but close, so close.

They slept with her between them, masculine arms holding her secure and safe under the covers, and she loved them both just a little for that alone.


End file.
